Baby Names
by LovelyLysa94
Summary: On one of those peaceful days, Kirihara cried because one stupid reason. But then again, it might not be such a stupid reason after all. The names of the next generations are revealed! SanaYuki YagyuuNiou KuwaharaMarui YanagiKirihara


Title : Baby Names

Summary : On one of those peaceful days, Kirihara cried because one _stupid _reason. But then again, it might not be such a stupid reason after all. The names of the next generations are revealed!

* * *

Author's note : Okay, I got this summary after I read RikkaidaiLover's 'The Unknown Secret'. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this story.

Warning : First, I kinda like these names, so I hope none of you will use any of the names in any purpose. Sorry. :) Second, in every story that I made, MPREG and same-sex marriages are possible and acceptable. Anyone who are against this, please be careful.

* * *

Today is Saturday. Usually Yukimura will held morning practices. However, today the loving bucho decided to give the club members and regulars a break. Hey, even the Kings needed to stay off from the courts once in a while!

Anyway, back to the story.

Since the regulars didn't have any plans for the day, Yukimura invited them over to his house. Three days ago, his parents took a flight to Italy to pay his older brother a visit. His brother, Yukimura Mitsukuni, studies at one of the private universities there. The future lawyer lives alone in an apartment, which is why his parents couldn't brush off their worriness. So, they pay him a visit each month.

Right now, the regulars are in Yukimura's bedroom. Yukimura has just returned from the library with a couple of his photo albums. He wanted to show them to his teammates. He smiled warmly. He scanned his bedroom, watching his teammates' behaviours.

Yanagi and Yagyuu are sitting on Yukimura's comfortable sofa, chatting. Sanada was doing the club's paperworks. Niou and Marui are playing with Yukimura's PlayStation 3. Kuwahara consoles Kirihara to stop crying.

Wait. Kirihara's crying?

Yukimura quickly put the photo albums on the table and gave his favourite kouhai a hug. Kirihara was still sobbing. Yukimura patted him on the head. Kuwahara sighed in relieve. "There, there, Akaya. Stop crying, okay?" Yukimura coaxed him in calm. Kirihara nodded his head. He broke the hug and shed his tears away. Yukimura chuckled. Kirihara looked so cute and innocent.

"Now," Yukimura lead Kirihara to his bed and they sat on it "tell me what's been upsetting my poor kouhai." Yukimura finished his sentence. Kirihara gazed down sadly. "Actually, the reason is quite stupid." Yukimura blinked. "Eh? And why is that?" He asked him. Kirihara inhaled and exhaled. "I've been thinking what I should name my children when I'm about to have them." He replied.

Hearing this, Yanagi choked his drink. He blushed furiously. Sanada and Yagyuu rolled their eyes. Kuwahara gaped like a fool. Niou and Marui laughed heartingly.

Yukimura chuckled. "I see. So that's what's been upsetting you." Kirihara nodded his head. Yukimura sneaked a glance at Yanagi, who tried to avoid any eye contact with anyone. Then, Yukimura turned his attention to Kirihara. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend, Akaya? I'm sure that he already has the names." He suggested. Kirihara's eyes were brightened, and he jumped down from the bed and ran to Yanagi.

Kirihara tugged Yanagi's shirt like a little child. "Renji-sempai, have you thought of any names for our children if we had any?" He asked him innocently. Yanagi smiled in embarrasment. "Er, actually I did." He replied.

"Wow! Really? Well, go on! Tell us, then!" Marui urged him. Yanagi sighed. "Renya if it's a boy and Aya if it's a girl."

Kuwahara tapped his chin. "The names are very creative. Renya, 'ren' from Renji and 'ya' from Akaya. Aya is from Akaya's name."

"When you think about it, the names sound great." Niou compliment Yanagi's choices. Then, he turned to Yagyuu and asked, "Ne, Hiro. What about our children?"

Yagyuu blushed furiously. "Er..."

Sanada raised his eyebrow. "Er doesn't sound like a name, Hiro."

Yukimura, Kirihara, Kuwahara, Yanagi and Marui stiffed their laughs.

Yagyuu's eyebrow twiched in annoyance.

Niou pulled a face. "Hiro, don't tell me you haven't think of any name!"

"No, Haru! I did! Masahiro if it's a boy and Shiharu if it's a girl. Happy?"

Niou smiled and snuggled at him. "Very."

"Hmm...Masahiro; 'masa' from Masaharu and 'hiro' from Hiroshi. Meanwhile, for Shiharu; 'shi' from Hiroshi and 'haru' from Masaharu." Yanagi made an explanation. Kirihara beamed in happiness. "Kawaii!"

Marui clinged on Kuwahara's arm. "I've thought of names for our kids too, Jackal!" Kuwahara smiled. "Tell us, Bunta."

The red-haired tensai smiled proudly. "Junta if it's a boy and Celeste if it's a girl."

Yukimura blinked. "I can understand Junta; 'j' from Jackal and 'unta' from Bunta, but what about Celeste?"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "'Celeste' is the name of Jackal's grandmother."

"I remember! Jackal-sempai's grandmother who used to bake cookies with cheeries in them for us?" Kirihara said.

"You got that right, brat." Marui replied.

"Oh, I see." Yanagi nodded his head, understanding the reason. Niou smirked at Yukimura and Sanada. "So, what about you guys?" He asked.

Yukimura looked embarrased. "I haven't prepared any names. Sorry." He apologized. Then, he looked at Sanada shyly. The seme leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "It's okay. I have prepared them." Sanada said.

Kirihara smiled happily. "Really?! What are the names?!" He asked in excitement.

"Well, Seiichirou if it's a boy and Mellany if it's a girl." Sanada announced the names that he chose for his and Yukimura's future children. Yukimura failed to stop himself from turning red.

"Seiichirou; 'seii' from Seiichi and 'chirou' from Genichirou. However, I cannot make out of anything with Mellany." Marui said.

Sanada groaned. "Isn't it obvious? I like that name."

Then, there was a long silence.

"Oh." Others eventually understood. Sanada fought the urge to assign them (except Yukimura) a ridiculous amount of laps. Seriously, is it wrong for him take a liking of a name? Okay, maybe because the name sounded Western.

Suddenly, the door was knocked by someone. "Come in." Yukimura said. The door was opened, revealing Sanada's mother, Sanada Akiko. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I called your mother before I came, Seiichi, and your mother said I could come over." She came in and closed the door.

"N-no! Of course not!" Yukimura was in panic. Sanada glanced at Yukimura and smirked. Yukimura always panicked whenever he meets with any of Sanada's family members. Yukimura went to Akiko and greeted her politely. "P-please take a seat, Akiko-san. I-I'll get you anything to drink. Tea, perhaps?"

Akiko laughed. "That's alright, Seiichi. I just happened to pass by, actually. I need to depart to the airport after this. I'm visiting my sister who lives with her husband and son at Germany." She explained. Sanada went to sit across his mother with Yukimura.

Niou, who's always up to mischiefs, had thought of a naughty idea. He sat beside Akiko and said loudly, "You know, Akiko-san. Your son and his boyfriend here has prepared names for their future children already."

Sanada and Yukimura shot a dangerous look at Niou. _"You'll get it for this, Niou Masaharu." _Yukimura thought in his mind. However, Niou just put on a cheeky face and countinue his game with Marui.

Akiko was surprised. "Is that true, Genichirou?" She asked her son.

Sanada stared at her blanky. "Yes."

Akiko laughed. "Tell me the names."

"Seiichirou and Mellany." Sanada replied shortly. Yukimura tried to calm down.

Akiko thought deeply. "Seiichi, come here for a moment." She signalled Yukimura to sit beside her. Yukimura went and sat beside her.

Sanada turned his attention to the empty seat beside him. Yanagi noticed this, and stiffed his laugh.

Akiko patted Yukimura's shoulder. "Well, I know that it might sound scary, but I'm still going to say it. We're counting on you to bear the next heir of the family."

Both Sanada and Yukimura blushed.

"Okaa-sama!" Sanada sent a pleading look to his mother.

Everyone, except Yukimura and Sanada, laughed heartingly.

Hmm, maybe the next generations will also lead Rikkai to the Nationals. Who knows?

* * *

Well, I hope you'll like this fic. And the names. R&R!


End file.
